A Little Mistletoe
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: [Slash] Mistletoe  Remus  Sirius Christmastime cheer. Enough said. Number 92 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.


A little mistletoe

Prompt: Christmas

Summary[Slash Mistletoe + Remus + Sirius Christmastime cheer. Enough said. Number 92 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.

Warnings: Slash, come on now people; if Dumbledore can be gay…why can't these two be as well?

Oh and CLICHÉNESS IS TO ENSUE!

Disclaimer: You caught me! I'm really Jo Rowling only about 20some years younger, with dyed brown hair, and an American accent! And writing on a cheap HP Pavillion notebook instead of some new Macbook.

Remus was returning to the common room, after a long night of course work and studying in the library. Finally, finally he had finished this potions essay that had him threatening to join Sirius and James in a little fire whiskey and schoolwork neglect. However, as Remus walked the darkening Hogwarts corridors, he cursed how dark the old castle corridors got in the winter because it made it so that he could not see the being in front of him.

"Sorry." Remus muttered before noticing that it was in fact his own friend. "What are you doing Sirius?"

"What are you doing Remus?" Sirius asked in response. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know how much I hate it when you answer a question with a question." He stated in annoyance. "What are you doing with all of this?" Remus asked gesturing to the box of Christmas decorations that Sirius was carrying.

"I thought the Shrieking Shack needed a bit of decorating. After all, we're going to be in there over the break." Sirius replied calmly.

"Shush! Sirius, quiet!" Remus looked over his shoulders to see if anybody was around, but he saw nobody. Remus turned back to say something to Sirius but Sirius had already continued his walk down to the Shrieking Shack. Remus did not waste the breath telling him that the wolf would destroy all those decorations without thinking.

Sirius returned to the dormitory after curfew but Remus was still awake, it was two days before the Christmas holidays began and then four nights before the full moon from this night; needless to say, Remus was having difficulty sleeping. He heard the old dormitory door creak open, he had grown accustomed to this creak over the years, but he continued to lie on his bed staring at the moon through partially open bed curtains.

"Moony? Are you awake?" He heard.

"Yeah Padfoot, I'm awake." Remus called back not moving. The moonlight was blocked for a moment by Sirius' silhouette and then the darkened figure was lying down beside him on the small four-poster bed.

Remus was accustomed to this; sometimes when they were younger mostly, Sirius would lie down next to Remus when either Sirius was having a nightmare or when Remus was having one or when both boys were having difficulty sleeping. These nights had become fewer as the years went by and Sirius always managed to leave the bed before the night was through; Remus felt it was because one morning in third year, James had found the two of them sleeping in the same bed and had teased Sirius of being a poof. Remus did not think that there was anything wrong about their lying down in the same bed, it didn't mean they were gay after all but since then Sirius had been careful around Remus when James was also near.

"Want to come down and see the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked. Remus could think of nothing that he would want to do less. But Sirius pulled on his arms and urged him to come and see the 'wonderful masterpiece of Christmas,' in his words.

"Okay Pads, let me get my shoes on." Remus agreed knowing that it wasn't as though he were getting any sleep anyway. They hurried through the cold castle huddled together like penguins, and under James' invisibility cloak. When they arrived at the Whomping Willow Remus froze the tree and then the two discarded the cloak inside the entrance and went through the passage in silence, Sirius was leading the way and Remus was suddenly tired.

"Wow Padfoot, this is really nice." Remus said sincerely when they opened the trap door and entered the Shrieking Shack. It was real nice; there was tinsel everywhere that seemed to be held up by a spell because it was not falling, there were even lights somehow, even though Remus knew that Sirius knew nothing about electricity or had he ever seen a plug in the entire building. With all of the decorations, Remus forgot what this place was, it looked real different.

"Would you look at that?" Sirius said cockily pointing up. Remus looked up and saw the green and white plant. He tried to move out of the way but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards. "Now, I wouldn't want to spoil a Christmas tradition, would you?" He brought Remus' face forwards and their lips crashed. They separated with Remus looking both shocked and in want of more.

"Wow." They both whispered in unison.

"Pray tell what you would have done if I refused to come down here tonight and you ended up under the mistletoe with Peter or worse James?" Remus asked.

"Well, I would have called them a poofter and probably wrestled to show off my manlihood." Sirius replied. Remus chuckled softly.

"And what would you have done if I had not kissed you back?" Remus asked another question.

"That wouldn't have happened." Sirius replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Sirius Black, the birds dig me and the men secretly want me to shag them senseless." Sirius replied cockily. Remus blushed. "Do you want me to shag you senseless?" Sirius inquired leaving no plausible way for Remus to reply.

And you thought I was going to write THAT! Pervs. Haha, but I love you all anyway, please review.


End file.
